Tinggal Kenangan
by ABStyle-Noona
Summary: Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh , aku memang bajingan. / Apakah itu salah aku meminta maaf / Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi! / Tolong dengarkan aku. / Aku , tidak tau Yifan , apakah aku masih bisa memaafkanmu. TAORIS/KRISTAO AND EXO MEMBERS.


**Author:** **ABStyle-Noona**

**Tittle**: **Tinggal Kenangan**

**_Cast:_**

**_Huang ZiTao - Tao_**

**_Wu Yifan - Kris_**

**_Exo members._**

**Rate : T/K (safe)**

**Summary:** Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh , aku memang bajingan. / Apakah itu salah aku meminta maaf / Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi! / Tolong dengarkan aku. / Aku , tidak tau Yifan , apakah aku masih bisa memaafkanmu.

**Warning:** Typho(s) , alur cerita , Yaoi , Boy X Boy.

**A/N** : Holaa , Rae Mi buat ff baru :) Rae Mi minta maaf belum lanutin Kris-Ge is Jealous ;-; Rae Mi selalu sibuk masalahnya. ;-; Rae Mi punya ff baru nih. Maafin Rae Mi kalau banyak typhos honey :( Kalau kamu kasih saran yah boleh toh dengan senang hati , but Please in a nice way. :')

Ini masih Prolog ne , Rae Mi nanti akan beritahukan masa lalu nya Kris~ Maaf kalau Prolog nya pendek ;-; Mianhae *bow*

So , This FF is real from my brain So don't Plagiarism.

**Don't Bash if you don't like the couple or even the story!**

.

.

.

.

.

**Rae Mi present you, Tinggal Kenangan**

.

.

.

.

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

**PROLOG!**

Di sini aku sedang meratapi tempat tidur kita, kau telah pergi meningalkanku ,

Aku tidak sangup kalau kau tidak ada di sampingu.

Aku di sini menangis , menangisi kebodohanku yang kubuat.

Aku tau aku telah menyakiti hatimu.

Aku telah menghancurkan kehidupanmu , tetapi apakah itu salah kalau aku meminta maaf atas semua kebodohanku yang kubuat ,

Apakah itu salah?

Semua manusia berhak untuk meminta maaf atas kebodohan yang telah kita lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi peach? Kenapa? Apakah aku telah sangat menyakitimu?"

"Yifan , Aku tidak akan pernah mau memaafkan dirimu lagi!"

"Tapi peach, Listen to me first. Aku gak bisa hidup tanpamu. Please"

"MAAF YIFAN! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi denganmu. Aku harus pergi. Aku akan meninggalkan China."

"Tap-Tapi... Aku bagaimana? Dan kenapa kau memangilku dengan Yifan. Mana kata-kata Kris-Ge yang selalu kau sebutkan peach?"

"Bye Yifan."

"PEACH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**2 Years later..**

**Kris POV**

Aku masih tetap menuggu peach walaupun sudah 2 tahun kita berpisah.

Aku Kris , akan tetap mencintai peach. Walaupun aku sudah menyakiti dia.

Tapi itu adalah masa lalu dan aku tidak akan mau memikirkan masa lalu lagi.

Hari ini setlah kita berpisah 2 tahun. Aku akan berkunjung ke rumah Tao dan tetap menanyakan keadaan Tao dan di manakah Tao sekarang.

"Ajumma , Aku minta tolong banget. Di mana Tao berada sekarang ajumma? Please ajumma. Berikan aku kesempatan ke dua. Aku janji tidak akan menyakiti hati Tao lagi ajumma. Aku mohon."

"Mianhae Kris. Aku tidak bisa. Karena kau sudah menyakiti anak ku dan Tao pun tidak mau mengijinkanmu ketemu lagi dengan dia."

Inilah yang selalu aku dapatkan setiap kali bertanya kepada umma nya Tao. Mereka sudah terlalu sakit terhadap apa yang aku perbuat.

"Aku mohonnn banget ajumma. Akuu Kris sangat dan sangat mencintai anak ajumma. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Tao lagi dan aku akan menjaga nya ajumma. Jadi aku mohon."

"Tap-Tapi Kris-

"Udah lah yeobo-ah , kasih tau aja sama dia. Kasihan kan lihat tuh wajahnya yang dulu sangat tampan sekarang dia sudah kayak Panda seperti anak kita."

"Huft. Baiklah , akan ku kasih tau di mana dia berada sakarang. Tapi jangan kau beri tahu sama Tao kalau aku memberitahumu. Dan aku akan memegang janjimu nak Kris."

"Iya ajumma. Kamsahamnida Ajumma dan Ajusi. Aku janji dan Ajumma dan ajusi tidak usah khawatir karena aku memang mencintai Tao dari dulu."

"Iya nak. Kita pegang janjimu."

Kita pun berpelukan , Kerena akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan di mana Tao berada. Akhirnya , sudah 2 tahun aku menunggu untuk bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal barunya peach. Aku sungguh senang.

"Kalau gitu Kris pergi dulu , pengen langsung ketemu Tao. Annyeong Ajumma , Ajusi."

"Annyeong Kris"

**END OF KRIS POV**

Kris pun sudah tiba di Incheon International Airport.

Kris terlihat tergesa-gesa agar supaya dia mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mencari Tao.

'Peach , tunggu aku. Aku akan kembali kepadamu. Aku mohon tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk kedua kalinya.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YiZi! YiTao! Apakah kalian sudah bangun sayang."

"YiZi , sayang ayuk cepat bangunnya. Kamu mau sekolah sayang , nanti kamu telat lagi. Ayuk dong putri mommy tersayang."

"Eumm..eung..mommy , iya aku bangun."

"Gitu dong putri mommy yang paling cantik. Nah , ayok kamu mandi sekarang sayang , ppali. Mommy mau bangunin jagoan yang satu ini."

"Ne mommy yang cantik."

"YiZi sayang apa-apaan kamu."

"Hehe , mommy kan memang cantik. Pasti daddy juga dulu menyebut mommy dengan cantik iya kan?"

Iya , memang Kris sering menyebut dia dengan cantik , manis ,sexy dan dll. Saat anak putrinya menyebutkan daddy , dia merasa sangat sedih , marah dan perasaan Tao sekarang lagi campur aduk.

"YiZi. udah sana mandi , nanti telat lagi."

"Ne mommy."

'Sekarang waktunya bangunin jagoan mom yang satu ini.'

"YiTao. Sayang ayuk bangun , kamu nanti telat sekolahnya"

"eughh.. iya mommy , 5 menit lagi"

Ckckckc.. inilah sikapnya YiTao yang persis seperti dengan Kris. YiTao memiliki kesamaan dengan Kris , memiliki wajah nya yang tampan , tinggi nya dan sikapnya pun sama. Sedangkan Putri kesayangan nya ini -YiZi- dia lebih memiliki kesaman seperti Tao , YiZi itu cantik , elegant , manis , dan walaupun dia perempuan dia pintar sekali dengan wushu.

"Sayang. Bangun , nanti mommy belikan kalian hotdog dan hamburger kalau kamu tidak bangun YiTao."

"Jinjaa? Janji yah mom?"

"Ne mommy janji sayang. Tapi kamu harus bangun dan mandi di kamar mandi sebelah"

"Sipp mommy cantik!"

Muach..

Dan , YiTao mengecupkan pipi mommy nya -Tao- itu.

'ckckck.. Dasar YiTao sama seperti Yifan. Modus.'

"Ya udah ppali mandii"

"OKaiiii mom~~"

.

.

.

.

.

**Sekolah YiZi dan YiTao**

"Nah , kalian belajar yang benar yah sayang. Mommy mau ingatkan , jangan dekati orang-orang yang gak kamu kenal yah sayang. Kalau ada yang berani ganguin kalian teriak sekencang mungkin otte sayang?"

"Iyaa mommy , tenang saja selama ada YiTao di sini , aku akan jagakan adikku ini yang tersayang. Iya kan YiZi?"

"Eheumm.. bener itu mommy. Mommy , gak usah khawatir. Kami akan baik-baik saja kok . Hehehe."

"Ne , kalau gitu mommy sudah tenang dong. Ok , mommy pergi dulu yah sayang. YiTao jagain adikmu otte?"

"Sipp mommy!"

Muach..

YiZi and YiTao mengecupkan pipi Tao dan Tao membalas dengan berpelukan seperti teletubies.

"Annyeong YiZi , YiTao"

"Annyeong mommy!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Di Taman**

"Huft. Bosan banget di rumah sendirian."

Tao sekarang ada di taman , karena saking kesepian nya dia pergi ke taman untuk mancari angin. Rumah nya sudah bersih dan rapih.

"Mendingan aku di sini sebentar deh , mau cari angin. Bosan di rumah. Huft."

Seketika Tao jalan-jalan di sekitar taman itu..

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Buaghh...

"Ehhh , Mianhae , mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Ah ne gwechanayo. makanya kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong."

"Eh , tapi kan aku-

Belum selesai ngomong Tao pun menyadari namja di depan nya dia ini , sangat tampan , tinggi , bibir nya yang tebal tpi sexy dan memakai sunglasses.

'Loh kok mirip Yifan yah?"

Dan Kris pun tidak menyangka kalau di depan nya dia ini adalah Tao , seseorang yang dia cari dari tadi.

"TAO! Peach! Ya ampun akhirnya kita ketemu. Aku sangat senang sekali. Akuuu merindukanmu peach."

Tao pun yang sadar dari tadi namja di depannya dia ini memanggil nama peach , tidak ada orang yang tau nama panggilan sayang dari Kris ke Tao.

"Siapa Kau?! Main manggil-manggil peach sengala , megang-megang tangan lagi. Modus!"

sebal Tao dan Tao pun berusaha untuk bisa melepaskan tanganya dari Kris.

"Peach ini aku Kris ge. Peach ini aku." Kris melepaskan sunglasses yang sedang di pakinya itu

"K-KKAUU!"

"Tidak mungkin! Yifan ngapain kau di sini huh!"

"Aku mencarimu baby"

"Lepaskan aku!" Tao berusaha memberontak dari pegangan tangan Kris yang kuat itu sperti tidak mau kehilangan Tao untuk kedua kalinya.

"Lepaskan Yifan!"

"Tidak akan pernah peach."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

Please review Juseyoo ^-^

Ini masih prolog loh , ini belum chapter sebenarnya. :3

Rae Mi nanti janji akan update Kris-Ge is Jealous ne dan chapter ini~ :)

Thanks,

ABStyle-Noona

14/01/2014


End file.
